1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a voltage regulation circuit.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor circuit, for example, a semiconductor is memory uses a voltage regulation circuit to generate various internal voltages such as a peripheral circuit voltage (VPERI) and a core voltage (VCORE) at stable levels.
A conventional voltage regulation circuit may use a PMOS transistor to drive current by a power supply voltage, that is, an external voltage (VDD).
A method of increasing the size of the PMOS transistor is employed as a method of increasing the current driving force of the PMOS transistor.
If the size of the transistor is increased, the circuit area increases, and parasitic capacitance increases to degrade operation speed.